Now
by dry queen and tita undomiel
Summary: Skate oneshot. Set during the hug. Kate's POV.Written by tita undómiel


"Now"

Why **Now**? Why is this happening** Now? **Ana-Lucia died a few hours ago and **Now** Libby. She didn't deserve it…they didn't deserve it.

Not that I was friends with Ana but seeing her laid on the sofa made me remember that we're not safe in this island.

But Libby was a friend ever since Sawyer put her and Hurley together. God! That was so not Sawyer.

Why is he so changed **Now? **Since the con for the guns our relationship…if we can call it a relationship, was never the same.

We stopped talking as we used to and Jack started making his moves to get in a relationship with me. I was really sorry that I kissed him I felt nothing only guilt after doing it. But Jack wasn't. I could profit with that, at least I was back in the "club". I always end up using people for my own good. Just like Sawyer. I couldn't blame him. We are the same.

**Now **I'm nothing. I'm just crying for everything that happened in these last days. I let my guards down. I'm sobbing like a baby.

I hear his footsteps. He stands there looking at me. I make a movement to hide my face full of tears but it is too late. He sits beside me, puts his arm around my shoulders and pushes me against him. I feel his hand brushing my hair as I give in to his tender embrace. My head is against his chest brushing his neck, "Come here", he had said. I hear his heartbeat racing as mine is.

I'm not upset anymore about crying in front of Sawyer. We are both showing a side of us that isn't normally there. I didn't use to cry. I prefer the part of the fearless girl. He didn't use to embrace people in such a tender way. He liked the part of the emotionless conman.

I cry for a long time in his chest. I hear Sayid coming in the hatch to see what was happening. I see Locke making coffee. I see Jack going out. He says to Sawyer that he is going to the beach to prepare the funeral. I feel Sawyer nodding. Jack looks at us with jealousy printed in his eyes. But I can't let go of Sawyer. Not** Now.**

When everyone is gone from the hatch I raise my head to look at him. He had made an effort not to cry I can see in his eyes.

"Are you feelin' better," he asks me as he brushes some tears from my face.

"Yeah," I smile.

We stay there in silence. I feel an urge to kiss him. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.

He breaks the silence, "You want some coffee? Locke left some for us."

"Yeah, sure," I smile at him, "I just need to go to the bathroom to wash my face. I look terrible"

"No, you don't," he says with a seductive smile with dimples included. He stands up and goes to the kitchen. I hide my smile.

When I get back he had already sat and two cups of hot coffee are on the table.

Instead of seating opposite him I seat beside him. That surprised Sawyer. I am in need of human contact, especially his.

We drink our coffee.

"Are you ok?" I ask him after realizing he has been worried about me and completely forgot about himself.

"No," he is truly hurt and doesn't want to hide that from me.

I knew that he was upset by our loss but Ana's death is hurting him deeper than I thought. I want to know why but I'm not going to ask **Now**.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at him. He is starring at his cup like it is an interesting object.

"I don't understand why everything is happening **Now**"

Then he looks at me. His eyes are full of an undiscovered pain. I don't understand why.

Another minute of silence passes.

"I'm sorry," why is he saying this, "For conning you. You didn't deserve it."

"No one did," I shot back.

He nods, "But you are my friend"

I understand what he is saying.

Suddenly he crushes one fist against the table to release all the pain. I jump. I wasn't expecting that. He was going to repeat the movement if I hadn't stopped him. He looks at me.

"Don't do that again," I plead him, "You'll hurt yourself"

"I deserve it"

I take his face in my hands, "Don't", I plead again.

I brush my lips against his in a simple but meaningful kiss.

After pulling back I smile shyly at him and stand up.

"Why did you do it?" he asks me confused.

"You needed it," I answer, "And **Now** was a great moment to repeat something that didn't work out the first time"

He stands up and embraces me again as if thanking me. I forget about the past, the present and the future. It's just **Now**.

"Yeah…**Now**", I hear him say.


End file.
